Fight
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: Gaia's worst nightmare comes true...she becomes popular.
1. Popular

First and formost I think it is great that we have a fearless section but htere arent any fearless websites....well I made one. The site is www.geocities.com/hav_no_fear222 let me know if I can post any fic you guys have. Now to the story FIGHT  
  
I hate school.   
Even though I have someone, a boyfriend.   
I am still lonely.  
Ed is still mad at me…I think.  
Ella is dead and gone.   
What will I do?  
Not about her, but about my life.   
Dad and all.   
But I still hate school.  
Is it because I'm not popular?  
I really don't think so.   
It is because all of those immature brats.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 8:20. She was going to be late. Ooh, hell she could still make a stop at the cookie shop. She browsed in. she picked out a snicker doodle and a chocolate chip. She made her way up to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me," Gaia said.  
  
"Yes," the cashier said glancing at her  
.  
SHE HAD TO BE LIKE A HUNDRED.   
But that means she would be nice.  
  
"Can I get a bear claw?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Which kind?"  
  
"The chocolate one,"  
  
She wrapped it up and placed all of Gaia's things into a bag. She glanced at her watch. 8:40. What? I spent that long in a cookie shop? SHE BEGAN TO SPRINT. The assistant principle said she couldn't be late for school anymore without getting a detention. And a detention was the last thing she wanted. She sprinted up the stairs. She heard the bell ring. She headed for her locker. Maybe I could make it in without a late pass.  
  
  
She jetted down the hall. She heard someone and she turned around. But she was still running. It was Ed, Ed and Heather. She turned back to her running. Suddenly smash!  
She crashed right into a fat boy. Who the hell was this? The fat boy fell right onto the ground making a big smash. Gaia heard something blast open. Maybe a Reese's cup.  
  
"Who the hell are you, bitch?" the fat boy asked.  
  
"Why would I tell you? So you could try to take my lunch money?" Gaia spat back at him.  
  
"If you didn't know I'm Steves."  
  
Gaia began to clap. "Well thanks I haven't noticed. What movies have you stared in? I did think I've seen you in an episode of FRIENDS."  
  
"Little bitch," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Your momma," Gaia said. She couldn't resist.  
  
Steves turned around and left. He was clearly PISSED. Oh well it was my fault.  
Gaia headed for class. Math, with who? She entered the class. This wasn't the usual math teacher. It was another guy.  
  
"Ms. Moore?" the short overweight teacher asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said.  
  
"You are late," he announced.  
  
Thanks, I didn't know that.  
  
"Oh sorry," she said.  
  
"Take a seat," he spat at her clearly.  
  
She looked for a seat. There were two. One next to Heather which when Heather noticed clearly sat her books in immediately. Then there was one next to…Steves. She headed over next to him.  
  
"Bitch," he muttered under his breath.  
  
What a fat pig.  
  
"Um what page are we on?" she asked.  
  
"93," he said.  
She flipped to the page. Percentages ha! She had mastered these in ninth grade.  
"Ms. Moore, number five please on the board." The teacher asked.  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
She headed up with her book. And began to write out the equation.  
  
95 % = .95  
  
"I'm sorry miss Moore but you are doing the wrong thing. We are covering fractions." The teacher said in a polite voice but still trying to embarrass her. She slowly moved back to her seat. Obvisouly Steves sat her up to be made fun of. Of course the class would laugh they were so predictable. She slumped into her seat. She gave Steves a mad glare. He smiled at her. This ass hole is going down!   
  
"Gaia would you please turn to page 173?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yes sir," she said.  
  
The bell rang. Class was over next was science. She liked science she always wanted to know what she was. Or at least she what her deal was. But it was clear it wasn't her day. Her science teacher or biology teacher whatever he was. He really didn't teach anything.   
  
She entered the class. "Good morning," Gaia said.  
The teacher didn't say anything. Oh, hell what was she invisible to the human eye? "Good morning," she said a bit louder. Maybe he was old? Just maybe. Still no response. Screw it, screw him. Just one last time… "Good morning!"  
  
The class burst into laughter. He still didn't say anything just rolled his eyes. She headed for the back of the room. Ed! He was in this class. And he sat right next to her. She headed for her seat. "Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey, G-$."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing with me, you?"  
  
"Mean teachers,"  
  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed."  
  
"Who is the math sub?"  
  
"Who oh that's Mr. Del. He is an asshole"  
  
"I didn't notice," Gaia said smiling. Smiling this was a first for today.  
  
"So do you want to go to the movies tonight?"  
  
"To see what?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Anyway who is Steves?"  
  
"Fat Steves?"   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"That's Steve Shaw hence Steves. He is a big bully. I'm surprised you haven't kicked his ass yet."  
  
"Well he is asking for it," Gaia said. "So are we on for the movies?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was my idea."  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Mr. Keen can you report to the office it is a family emergency." The voice on the speaker blasted.  
  
"Quiet!" the teacher yelled. "I will be back in a few minutes."  
  
Steves sat in the last row but in the first seat. He got up out of it when the teacher had left "Hey Gay-chu-chu," Steves said staring at Gaia.  
  
SHE GLARED AT HIM, but the predictable class was in an uproar.   
"What do you want?" Gaia asked getting out of her seat.  
  
He moved toward the board. It had "things with dna" animals some were dogs, cats, and hippos. "Look familiar?" he asked.  
  
"Why would it look familiar to me, it's your family reunion." Gaia said.  
  
He was mad. Very upset. He erased the title of hippo from the top and put Gaia's mom.  
ALL HELL BROKE LOSE FROM HERE.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked, very offended. "My mom is dead."  
  
"Well maybe it should be dead hippo then." He suggested.  
  
"You asshole!" she said rushing over to him. She unleashed a punch to his face. He pushed back knocking her onto a desk. She got up charging with a desk. She chained him up against the wall with it. He pushed back knocking her to the ground with the desk on top of her. She got up. She tossed the desk at him and it hit him sending him crashing to the ground. Ed clapped. As did some other members of the class. She went back to her seat. He got up. Fully embarrassed. He sat down. The class laughed at him. And some even pointed.  
  
"Great Gaia," Ed said giving her a high five.   
  
She kicked people's asses before but not in front of an audience. The school didn't have many fights. Mainly because of the assistant principle. Whom was very mean. A teacher popped in to see what was all of the commotion. The class shut-up immediately.   
  
last period came fast. She had only one class to go and that was homeroom. Study hall. She headed for her locker in the crowded hallway. She opened it and stuck her head in. math check, literature check, latin check. That is it all for homework. LIKE I WOULD EVEN DO IT! But I might if I'm bored. Or if nothing comes on television.  
  
"Bitch!" a voice screamed at her knocking her in the head.  
  
"Ow!!!" Gaia said turning around to see her attacker. It was STEVES. This asshole. He went in for another punch and she took him by the fist and slammed him into the lockers. He was pissed. He got up off the ground and charged.   
  
This is the infamous Steves charge? She easily dodged out of the way letting his face meet with the wall. He fell to the ground. she went to last period. As she went by some other classmates clapped for her.  
  
Ed, rolled up to her at the water fountain. "What's all the rah-rah about ?"  
  
"Steves attacked me," she stated.  
  
"Oh god are you ok?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Of course you are super woman." Ed said.  
  
Some of his friends came around the corner. "Hey Ed, where is your super babe?" the blonde boy asked. He was really cute.  
  
"right here," he said moving out of the way to reveal Gaia.  
  
"Hey, Super babe!" a brown haired boy said.   
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Oh my god you kicked ass!" the blonde boy said. "Do you want to go to Ozzie's later on?"  
  
"Sure," she said smiling as they walked away.   
  
"Oh god you are so popular," Ed said.  
  
"Yeah…me popular, who would have figured?" she said "I will see you later."  
  
She walked away.  
  
Later on at Ozzie's a crowd of people from school formed around at the table were Gaia and Ed were seated.  
  
"So tell them about the part were you flipped him over your back!" A blonde boy said.  
  
Flipped him over my back? Oh, this is the part were people added in their own ideas to make it seem more intresting.  
  
"I swear to god, it was just like the Matrix." A brown haird boy said. he got out of his seeat a displayed a move.  
  
"Yep," Aanother boy said. "If I didnt see it for myself I wouldnt have believed it."   
  
Gaia looked pleased. Hey, it was her first time gettting all of this attention. It was pretty good. It felt really good. I wonder what Heather is thinking right about now? 


	2. No time

(Hey, thanks to all who reviewed my story :), I was just telling the story of how I got suspended from school for the same thing actually throwing a desk lol but on to the story and dont forget to check out my site www.geocities.com/hav_no_fear222)  
  
No time  
  
Can I really believe I tossed a desk at someone?  
Not really.  
That wasnt me, it felt as if I was possessed by something  
Yeah it was just the rage I have been holding in for so long about my mom. Gaia  
My and Ed are cool now.  
But everyone at school are still in an uproar.  
It was just a fight I do it all the time.  
I wonder what Heather is going to do to over top my fight?  
Never know with that girl.  
  
It was now 8:30 am. Gaia was going to be late again. Was anything new? Maybe if she showed up on time here teachers would have a heart attack. Maybe. She spotted Ed rolling down the street. Her bestfriend. "hey!" She yelled for him.  
  
He spun his head around. "Hey, G-$"  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"Nuffin?," he said then smiled. "How is it being the champion of jutice?"  
  
"Mighty fine actually, you wouldnt believe how many people have my number." Gaia said astonished. "Why are people aka those idiots at school going all gaga over this fight?"  
  
"Basically, because no one ever fights ever since Mr. Gardner our assistant principle came he is very scary." Ed said. "You should be scared of him."  
  
"I should be," Gaia said. "But I'm not,"  
  
"You act like your never scared," Ed said, but just as Gaia was going to reply, "You really need to lay low on that tough girl act. Maybe a guy might give you the time of day."  
  
"Well, if you havent noticed I have a guy."  
  
"Yeah," Ed said "My EX's ex-main squeeze."  
  
"Well from what I hear she isnt your ex anymore." Gaia said smiling.  
  
"Actually she is beginning to come from the darkside." Ed siad.  
  
"You want to stop in the candy shop real fast?"  
  
"Nah, you do know were going to be real late, dont you?"  
  
"So," Gaia said. "I'm always late."  
  
"And you arent scared of getting a detention?" Ed asked.  
  
"No," Gaia said. And the truth of the fact was she wasnt scared. Not scared of anything at all. She turned into the store. Ed was right behind her. "So what do you want?"  
  
"Nuffin, what do you want?" Ed asked. "My treat. You need your energy oh great one."   
  
Gaia burst into laughter. "I bet by the time we get to school people would have already forgot about the fight."  
  
"Nah, it was like smackdown. Ya know with the whole desk thing." Ed said.  
  
She handed the cashier a dollar bill. She gave her back fifty cents.  
  
"Thats all you wanted was a pack of poprocks?" Ed asked.  
  
"No and a pepsi," Gaia said.  
  
"So now your not scared to have your insides explode?" Ed asked.  
  
"Are you talking about Mikey?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ed said. "Give it to Mikey he eats anything. Noyt until his insides exploding from doing what your about to do."  
  
"Oh," Gaia said opening the poprocks and then takig the cap off te pepsi. She dumped the poprocks into her mouth then gulped down half of the pepsi.  
  
Ed was amazed. What a lady.  
  
Gaia wiped her moth. "See? No insides bursting." she then felt her stomach.  
  
When they both reached school they noticed everyone outside. They both looked at each other.  
  
"Fire drill!" Ed said.  
  
"Or fire?" Gaia added.  
  
Heather rushed over to Ed and embraced him. "Oh my god your ok," she said.  
  
Gaia couldnt help but look her up and down. "Yeah, hes all fine."  
  
"Oh, why arent you in there burning away?" Heather asked.  
  
"I dont know actually. I was going to follow your lead." Gaia said.  
  
"Ladys ladys!" Ed siad. "Put the claws away."  
  
"What happened?" Gaia asked.  
  
"A fire in the chem lad. A big one. You know Steves? Of course you do you did man handle him yesterday." She siad rolling her eyes. "But besides that I think he waas trying to blow up the school. The lacrosse team was really ragging on him getting beat up by a girl."  
  
"Oh," Gaia said. "Is anyone in there?"  
  
"Yeah," Heather said."You know Brad?"  
  
"Brad Wilkens?" Ed asked. With a nod from the bitch-queen it was clear.  
  
"Well yeah he is missing," Heather said. "People think hes still in there."  
  
"I'll get him," Gaia said dropping her books on Ed's lap.  
  
"First thing ow! Second are you crazy?" Ed said.  
  
"No," Gaia said.  
  
"There are firefighters in there." Ed siad.  
  
"Let her go," Heather encouraged.  
  
"Gaia, no!" Ed said.  
  
"My minds already made up." Gaia said running for the back entrance also known as the handicap entrance.  
  
She burst through the door. She looked around. She then headed up the steps. She found the chem lab. Firefighters were trying to put out the vicious fire. She headed down the hall. She stopped when she heard a scream. It came from the mens room. She regretted what she was about to do. She kicked open the door. "Is anyone in here?"  
  
"Over here!" Brad screamed.  
  
When she reached him he had just passed out.  
  
She inhaled then bened over to give him mouth to mouth. He coughed. He was alive.  
  
"My god," he siad. "Thanks. You really are an angel."  
  
She helped him up. "Belive me." she said turning for he door and looked back at him. "I'm no angel."  
  
She held the door open for him. "Lets go!"  
  
They made it out the front doors. Everyone clapped. Brad's clothes were stained from the smokee and Gaia was sweating.  
  
Ed rolled over to her. "Way to go," he siad giving her a high five.  
  
"Shee saved me!" Brad said as he rushed over to her. He embraced her tightly.  
  
"Ok, your welcome. I do want to be ablkle to breath." she said breaking from the grip.  
  
The principle came towards the steps. "Students may I have your attention?" he annouced loudly.  
  
"School will be closed for today you all may go home!"  
  
That brung upon the crowd of kids to clap. But in five minutes they were all gone.  
  
9:00 am Gaia and Ed were at the park. "So that was pretty amazing what you did."  
  
"I wish people wouldd stop saying that." Gaia said. "But hey at least it got me a free slurpee."  
  
Ed laughed. He had brought her that slurpee as a token. "Are you going to the party?"  
  
"What party?"  
  
"The party at Heather's tonight. If you havent forgoteen it is friday." Ed said.  
  
"No, I dont think I am going to go." Gaia said.  
  
"And why not?" Ed asked.  
  
"Because I'm probabl not invited." Gaia said.  
  
"Yes you are," Ed said.  
  
"No it isnt that," Gaia said. "Its just that the last time I went out was with ...Mary."   
  
"Mary? You know Mary would want you to go out and to have fun." Ed said.  
  
"Ok then," Gaia said. "I'll go. But i wont have fun."  
  
Ed rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that."  
  
To be concluded 


	3. All 4 u

All 4 u  
  
A party  
Were people dance and stuff  
Ed wants me to go  
Do I want to go?  
Heather is going to be there and a matter of fact it is hers  
Sam should go  
  
  
  
8:30 and Gaia was getting dressed in front of her mirror. Hers. When her and her dad had moved into a nice house that wasnt a brownstone it was great. She had things to care about. What was she going to wear was the question of the hour. It was spring time. So something above the knees would be suitable.  
  
A dress. She had one. One that Mary had given her. Would Mary want her to wear it to see Heather? Maybe not. But Mary's not here anymore. But she wouldnt mind and she would want me to have fun? She put on a black pair of jeans. Over that a red shirt and her new Timberland boots. She was ready to glamour with the rich and tasteless.  
  
She ran for the door when she heard a knock. "Hey, G-$ open up!" Ed yelled.  
  
"Coming, coming." Gaia said rushing for the door.  
  
She opened the door to see a smile on his face. "Aww," she said.  
  
"Ready or not?" Ed asked.  
  
"I'm ready," she said. "Wait! Do I look ok in this?"  
  
"Yeah you look absolutely fantastic." Ed said.  
  
"You sure your girl is cool with me coming and all?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Sure why wouldnt she?" Ed asked.  
  
"And you had to ask?" Gaia asked. "This is the bitch who hates my being alive. No offense."  
  
"None taken," Ed said. "Look I for one know she can be a grade -A be-yotch. But she is starting to shed her inner bitchyness."  
  
"Well thats good to know." Gaia said. "Do you think Heather would be even more pissed if Sam comes with me?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much so." Ed said.  
  
"Good," Gaia said turning around and heading for the phone.  
  
Even though it was 8:37 Sam Moon was already asleep. Dreaming about the lovely Gaia Moore. Even in his sleep he dreamed about her. Was he obsessed? His dream was about to come true as he bent in for a kiss. Just a little lower and...He wokje up to the blasting of the phone. "Mike! Get hte phone!"  
  
He was shocked. He had said Mike's name. Mike was dead. He gasped and reached for the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," Gaia said.  
  
"Hey," he said as a smile grimaced across his face.  
  
"Do you want to go to a party?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Sure were?" Sam asked.  
  
"At Heathers."  
  
"Ok," he said. Then it sunk in. "At who's?"  
  
"Heather Gannis's"  
  
"Are you invited?" He asked." Am I invited you know she did break up with me."   
  
"Look maybe we shouldnt go," Gaia said. "Just come on over and we can have some fun to ourselves."she couldnt help but smile.  
  
"Ok," Sam said. "I will be there in no time."  
  
"Bye," Gaia said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"What you are not going?" Ed asked.  
  
"Nope," Gaia said.  
  
"Well I hope you two arent gonna stay around here and boink." Ed said.  
  
"Ed! How could you possibly think like that?" Gaia asked.  
  
"First I'm a guy, and second you did tell me many months ago that he was the one." Ed said.  
  
"Yeah your right." Gaia said. "But we are waiting for the right time.  
  
"Oh," Ed said. "Well I'm gonna be on my way."  
  
"Ok, see ya." Gaia said walking him ot the door. "Oh did you here anything on Steves?"  
  
"Yeah, the police are looking for him." Ed said. "Becareful."  
  
"Arent I always?"  
  
"Uh yeah but no." Ed said as he rolled on his marry way.  
  
"Whatever." Gaia said as she shut the door.  
  
She sat on the couch. No dad for tonight. He was going to work a little late. That meant all Sam. All for me. "Maybe I should slip into something a little more..."  
  
"Nah," She said going into the kitchen. She pulled out a bowl and reached for the cereal on top of the fridge. She poured herself a healthy bowl of honey combs. She sat back on the couch and began to flick through the television.  
  
"Nothings on," she mumbled then turned to The WB. Popular was on. She didnt really care for the show. It was based on a bunch of Heathers. Then she got up as soon as seh heard a knock at the door. Sam!  
  
She ran for it and opened it with a smile. "Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," Sam said. He had a bag in his hand. And the smell was uncanny.  
  
"Krispy Kreme's?" Gaia asked, like she even had too.  
  
"Yep, for the lovely lady." Sam said.  
  
"Where is she?" Gaia asked.  
  
"It's you silly." Sam said.  
  
They both sat on the couch. He had also brought some orange soda. This was the life. "Whta do you wanna watch?" she asked.  
  
"I really dont mind as long as I'm with you everyhtings ok." Sam said.  
  
Aww. He was so sweet. "Well we can watch game shows."  
  
"Ok," Sam said. "As long as you know one thing."  
  
"What? Gaia asked.  
  
"Well I am a master at game shows. Millionare..." Sam began.  
  
"Weakest link?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You are the weakest link good bye." Gaia said bursting into laughter.  
  
"I am scared of her." Sam said.  
  
"Dont worry I'll kick her ass if she messes with you." Gaia said tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
So they turned the channel. And as they said a game show was on. Suddenly the television went to the local news. "A fatal shooting at a prarty. Which left one dead and two injured."  
  
"Oh god," Sam said. "That house looks likes..."  
  
"Heathers." Gaia said getting out of her seat.  
  
"Edward Fargo was shot in the stomach as he was seen with a blonde girl." the newscaster went to the dead girl.  
  
"Oh my god, Gaia she looks almost like you." Sam said.  
  
"I know," Gaia said.   
  
"Then after he shot those two a football player went to attack him but was fatally shot."  
  
"Oh god lets go." Gaia said getting out of her seat and standing up.  
  
"Ok," Sam said.  
  
At the Gannis' home it was total choas. Police cars and ambulances. And of course newscasters. Gaia rushed for Ed ho was stretched out on the ground about to be lifted.   
  
"Ed!" Gaia said. He was awake. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, he shot me in the leg. I didnt really feel any pain." Ed said.  
  
"Who shot you?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Steves." Ed said.  
  
"Ok," Gaia said. "Do the police have him?"   
  
"No," Ed said.  
  
It was clear what Gaia was going to do. "I'll get him."  
  
"No girl are you crazy?" Ed asked. "Wait no dont answer that."  
  
"Look ok for your own good I'll let the cops get him." Gaia lied.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Heather rushed and jumped into Sam's arms. "Oh I'm so happy your ok."  
  
"Me?" Sam asked. "I'm happy your ok."   
  
"It was so crazy!" Heather screamed.  
  
Gaia walked over to them. "I gotta go."  
  
"Ok, I'll call you." Sam said.  
  
"Ok," Gaia said. "Heather you really know how to throw a party. Maybe next time I'll come."  
  
"Thats ok, My house has a no pets rule." Heather sneered.  
  
Gaia didnt even feel the strength to have a good comeback for the bitch. She just turned and left.  
  
Washington Square park was fairly dangerous at nights. Especially for a 17 year old with nothing better to do than look for trouble. Then her eyes found what they were looking for. Steves. He was doing what he did best. Eating.  
  
Gaia had to give it to him. He had good taste. He was eating a hot dog and from the looks of it he had everything Gaia liked on hers. She slowly walked towards him and then a back slap to the head that made him drop his hot dog.  
  
"What the fu-" he said then looked at her. "You?"  
  
"Yeah me,"  
  
"I killed you."  
  
"Dummy, you killed someone who looked like me." She said then doing a roundhouse kick that landed drectly to his fat stomach. He fell to the ground.  
  
He got up and charaged for her full force. The infamous Steves charage. She dodged and caught his wrist and twisted it til it broke. She laned a kick directly into his jaw. He would defaintly be eating jello for a month. He punched her with his good fist. She fell to the ground. She must have really bee off her guard to let this fat pig get a good shot at her.  
  
She gave him a swift kick to the family jewels. After he grabbed them she got off the ground and smacked him with her foot in the face. "Bitch! Dont you know you have on boots?"  
  
She really didnt notice. With boots meant more dangerous. "Oops." She said ass he spat out blood and a few teeth. He fell to the ground and passed out. She went for the payphone. She pulled out thirty five cents. She asked her dad for a cell phone but he gave her thirty five cents and said "They take these everywhere."  
  
He must have forgot every pay phone in New York was either broke or a germ pool. But then she remebered that local 911 calls were free. She called in and told them that shee had been attacked by a fat slob that demanded her money and she had been taking self defense classses and flipped him over. It was believeable. She was an independent woman. They were doing that now days. A few minutes later the police showed and with that Gaia fond her exit.  
  
At the hospital Ed Fargo laid in the bed like a sick puppy. "Ed,"  
  
It was a voice Ed knew all to well. Gaia Moore. "Hey,"  
  
"The police have him," she said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well...I did kinda..."  
  
"Dont even tell me." Ed asked. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," she said "But are you?"  
  
"I'll be fine.The bullet did more good than bad. At least I felt pain."  
  
"So your getting feelings back in your legs?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yep, I wnet in for surgery a few weeks back when you were gone."  
  
"Oh, when we werent to cool?"  
  
"Yeah," Ed said. "But I'll be fine."  
  
"What about your girl?" Gaia asked.  
  
"She went to get me some goodies." Ed said.  
  
"Shes here?" Gaia asked.  
  
Yep, the cafe." Ed answered.  
  
"Oh, well I gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow." Gaia said.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
She bent over nad gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then she turned to leave.  
  
A week had passed since all the traumatc events and all was good. Steves was going to be in jail for a long while and Gaia was ok. People still liked her, just not as munch as Heather. Which was great, she didnt want all of them in her buisness anyway.  
  
But Gaia sat there. At the cemetery. She put a red rose on the grave of the girl who took a bullet for her. The one Steves thought was here. She got up and left.  
  
THE END  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! :) if the grammar is bad sorry I was writing in a hurry   
:( PLease check out the fearless site www.geocities.com/hav_no_fear222 


End file.
